Olympus High
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: Will has known who Nico di Angelo is since they were ten. Nico barely knew him at all. When guessing, state your guess(es), character name, age, and interaction with the Rick's Characters. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter I

**_Olympus High_**

 ** _Second time's the charm, right? Expect Solangelo. Also, this story is dedicated to Twenty-One Pilots' 'Blurryface' Album, and to Sam Smith. Some chapters are individually dedicated to a different song. Others are not._**

 **A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the song, 'Hometown' By Twenty-One Pilots. All chapters told from 3** **rd** **person. Let's go.**

 **Warning: Slight fluff, TenYearOld!Solangelo, and Feels!Nico are used in this chapter.**

Chapter 1

Will Solace was ten, and had lived on Deity Road since he was five years old. He had a few friends. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a girl who had frizzy red hair; Lou Ellen, who had black hair that her mother always added a bit of purple to; Kayla Knowles, a girl who had black hair with a green shock in it; Austin Lake, A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes like his. However, when Deity Road got a new neighbor, Will's life changed. For the better or for the worse, Will had absolutely no idea.

The di Angelos usually kept to themselves. Especially Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo. Bianca had silver headphones, and could be caught wearing green and silver clothes almost every day. Nico di Angelo liked to wear bright colors, and constantly played some card game. Even though Nico and Bianca's mother had died, they were still extremely cheerful. That is, until Bianca died. She had given Nico the last card that he had needed to finish his card collection the day before.

She was buying junk food, probably for some kind of party. But, when she walked outside, and went to her car, she saw a man who was trying to break into her car. She grabbed a crispy cheese n' wiener bag, and started attacking the man. But, the man was armed with a gun. He shot her and she died. A nearby worker called 911, and the man was apprehended. He went to jail, but the damage had been done. Will watched as Nico di Angelo, the formally cheerful boy, turned into a moody kid. When he turned sixteen, he moved out of his father's house. He had a half-sister as well. Hazel Levesque.

He stayed in touch with exactly four people on Deity Road. Will constantly wished that he was part of that group. Alas, he was not. Jason Grace, a boy who looked similar to Will except that he had electric blue eyes; Thalia Grace, a girl who looked exactly like Jason except for her black hair; Percy Jackson, a boy who had black hair and sea-green eyes; and Hazel Levesque, his half-sister, who had dark skin, brown hair, and golden eyes. He went to Olympus High. Every day, he wore black skinny jeans, a black shirt that occasionally had a white skull on it, black fingerless gloves, an aviator jacket, a silver skull ring, and silver headphones.

He also rode a midnight-black motorcycle every day. As soon as Will saw Nico at Olympus High, he developed a major crush on the boy. This crush developed over time.

 _(*^_^*)_

Will walked into his homeroom on the first day of his last year at Olympus High. He took out his favorite book, _'Lord of the Flies'_ and started reading it again. When the bell rung, he put it away, and looked around him. His best friend, Lou Ellen, was seated next to him. Beside her was her boyfriend, Cecil Markowitz. There was also Annabeth Chase, who was the president of the student council, Thalia Grace, and the Stoll brothers, who were infamous for their pranks. About fifteen other people who Will didn't recognize, and then Will saw _him_. Nico di Angelo. In the very back row. Of Will's homeroom class. Will quickly alerted his friends.

"Great." Lou Ellen said with a yawn.

Will endured the endless torture that is having your crush, who most likely doesn't know who you are, sit in your homeroom class. At the end of the class, Will had heard almost nothing. He's been too busy daydreaming about his crush. Will was snapped out of this trance when he saw Lou Ellen put a paper in her face.

"Huh?"

"We can go now. The teach just gave us our schedules." She replied.

"Oh."

Will got up and walked out of his classroom, and towards his science class. As luck would have it, neither Lou Ellen or Cecil were in that class with him. But Nico di Angelo was. Will walked into his class, and recognized a few people. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Piper McLean, Silena Beauregard, Miranda Gardner, and Clarisse La Rue. Will sat down, and was shocked to see Nico sit down next to him. Will pulled out his book again and waited for the teacher to start the lesson.

Of course, just like in his homeroom class, Will could not focus. This condition happened for the rest of the day, too. From time to time, his trance would be broken, but not for long. When he went home, he was still thinking about Nico di Angelo. Will Solace could not stop thinking about his crush, Nico di Angelo.

 _(*^_^*)_

A month had passed since the beginning of school. Will had tried, and somewhat succeeded, in putting Nico di Angelo out of his mind. However, that was pretty hard when his crush sat three inches from him. That was, until, Nico spoke to him.

"You know, I've been trying to figure out who you are, but I can't figure it out." Nico told Will as they were leaving science class.

"Will Solace." Will replied, and he felt his neck warm.

"I know that. I'm not _stupid_. I mean, where do I know you from?"

"Deity Road. I live at 757, Deity Road. You used to live at 758, Deity Road."

"So _that's_ where I know you from! I couldn't help but think I knew you."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna get going to my history class now."

"I'll walk with you, since we have almost every class together."

Will's heart did a flip, skipped a few beats, and then decided to move to his throat. "What?"

"I said, I'll walk with."

"O-Okay."

"So, I was wondering, could I borrow your biology notes?"

 _'_ _Oh. So that was it.'_ Will thought. "Yeah. Of course." Will's heart migrated back to its proper place.

"Thanks!" Nico said, before running up to Percy and Jason, who were also in their History class.

Will couldn't be shaken from his trance this time, unless they were switching classes. He waited anxiously for the end of school, so he could get his notes back, and put Nico out of his mind. For now.

 **A/N: How'd you like it? There wasn't much Feels!Nico, but I think I made up for it with some Pining!Will. Here's the teaser! If you can guess who it is that's talking, then congrats to you! Also, I'll give you a cameo!**

 _Teaser:_

 _Will looked down at the piece of paper that Percy had given him._

 _'_ _Party._

 _Jason Grace and Thalia Grace's house._

 _408, Deity Road._

 _Invite as many people as possible.'_

 _Will was just about certain that Nico would be there. So yes, he was absolutely going._

 _"_ _So, you got one too?" A voice behind him said._

 _Will nodded without turning around._

 _"_ _Are you going? Is it because of someone?"_

 _"_ _Nico." Will muttered, barely audible._

 _He didn't think the person had heard him. He was wrong. In every single way._

 **Well, there you go! If you can guess, then you'll get a cameo. BTW, when you put in any guess in the reviews, make sure to put a character name, age, stuff like that. Could be your age, does not have to be. EX:**

 **I guess Leo**

 **Character: Danny Blaze, age 18, date Zoe Nightshade.**

 **Hint: It's not Leo.**

 **Okay, yeah. See you once someone has guessed right!**

 **-Danny Blaze,**

 **Son of Hades**


	2. Chapter II

**Hey guys! Sadly, I waited around 24 hours, and got one guess. Sorry Hera Grace the Watermelon Prin! It is** ** _not_** **Nico. You will see who it is, though. And, since I'm not good at making suspense, I'm putting it near the start.**

Will was walking towards his house after playing a quick game of basketball with Austin, Lou Ellen, and Kayla. Then, Percy ran up to him. He handed him a small slip of paper. Will put the paper in his pocket and continued walking. Then, he sat down on his porch and took it out. He read it once. Twice. A third time. He put it in his pocket, and went for a walk around Deity Road. Eventually, he stopped.

Will looked down at the piece of paper that Percy had given him.

'Party.

Jason Grace and Thalia Grace's house.

408, Deity Road.

Invite as many people as possible.'

Will was just about certain that Nico would be there. So yes, he was absolutely going.

"So, you got one too?" A voice behind him said.

Will nodded without turning around.

"Are you going? Is it because of someone?"

"Nico." Will muttered, barely audible.

He didn't think the person had heard him. He was wrong. In every single way. Will turned around and saw Annabeth looking at him. She was on the porch of the building he had stopped in front of. She sat down in a chair, and motioned for him to come closer and sit. He did.

"Well, I'm going because Percy gave me the invitation. I've had a crush on him since I saw him in sixth grade. I didn't know it then, though." She said.

"Okay, well, um… I should get going because I'll be late for dinner. Bye!" Will said, taking off.\

The invitation hadn't said when the pary was, so he walked down to the Grace household. Then, he saw the posters in the windows.

 _Party starts at sundown, on Sunday!_

That was tomorrow. At sunset. Will walked back to his house slowly, and then he decided to invite Lou Ellen, Austin, Kayla, and Rachel. Then, he went back to his house, ate his food silently, and went up to his room, anxious for the next day.

(*^_^*)

Will looked at the Grace house. It was big, Will realized for the first time. He heard music coming from inside. He opened the door and walked through. He saw that there were about fifty other people there, and music was playing from speakers. Will was shocked because… The music sounded suspiciously like Jason's voice. Will walked through, and found Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth." Will said. "I have a strange feeling you're going to make a move on Percy?"

"I will… When you talk to Nico. You may think I didn't hear you yesterday, but I did. I will drag you to Nico if I have to."

"W-What?" Will felt his cheeks getting warm.

"I heard you yesterday. When you said Nico. Now, go talk to him!"

Will knew he must be blushing like crazy. "Uh, o-okay. I-I will."

Will looked for Nico and found him. He walked up to him and was quiet at first. Then, Nico said something.

"What's up, Will?"

"N-nothing."

"Okay, well, how do you like the party so far? I had to help Jason and Thalia set up. Thalia is dancing with her boyfriend, Danny. Jason's probably acting like an idiot with Percy."

"Wait, but, aren't you and Thalia…"

"Together? Nope."

"But- you pick her up every day."

"There's a reason for that. Jason is always late, so I usually come by and pick Thalia up. She's in our homeroom, you know."

Will sat down next to Nico and shot a death glare towards a laughing Annabeth. Then, he saw that Nico was looking over there, too. Will saw why Annabeth was laughing. Percy currently had a chocolate bar sticking out of his upper lip. Will laughed a little bit. Nico looked at him.

"So, Will, it seems like you and Kayla are pretty happy." Nico said with zero emotion.

"What?"

"Yeah. You did invite her, right?"

"Oh yeah, but she's like a sister to me."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah…"

It was getting pretty awkward, so Will decided to ask about the music.

"Oh yeah, that's us." Nico replied, rubbing his neck.

"No way!"

"Yep."

"How come I've never heard of you before?"

"We don't have a name. We've never performed."

"What! No way! I have to see you guys!"

"Umm… It's only members, close friends, and, ah, s-significant others."

Will's heart did a flip again. "Well, then, I'm a close friend, right?"

"I-I guess. I'll talk to the others."

"Cool! Well, I'm going to go get some food."

"I'll come with!"

Will's heart did about thirty flips rapid fire, and then skipped about ten beats, and then migrated to his tonsils.

 _'_ _Nico di Angelo I going to eat with me!'_ About 90 percent of Will, the love side, screamed _._

 _'_ _Oh calm down! It's a snack bar!'_ Nine percent of Will replied.

 _'_ _Snack! Hungry!'_ The other one percent perked up.

 _'_ _Go away, Logic and Hunger!'_

 _'_ _Why should we, Love! You're only making Will's life harder!'_

 _'_ _HUNGRYYYYY!'_

 _'_ _Hunger, leave us. We must fight now.'_

Suddenly, one percent of Will stopped working. Will could feel two emotions tugging and biting and ripping and scratching and hurting the other. Metaphorically!

 _'_ _HAH! I won! Leave me and Will and Nico alone now, Logic!'_

Suddenly, Love swelled up to get 100 percent of control over Will's actions. Then, Nervous, Logic, and Happy fought with Love. Will could _not_ stop grinning.

 **Huh. Reference to Inside Out that I didn't even notice as I wrote. Wow. Anyways, Teaser Time! Sorry if you got it wrong, try again next time!**

 _Teaser:_

 _"_ _Once I was seven years old, momma told me_

 _Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_

 _Once I was seven years old_

 _Seven years old."_

 _"_ _Guys that was awesome!" The girl on the right of Will exclaimed._

 _"_ _Super cool!" The other said._

 _"_ _You guys should play in the park!"_

 _"_ _No. We can't." A voice said from the doorway._

 _"_ _Yeah. I agree. We just can't. We sing other people's songs. Not original ones." The only female member of the actual band said._

 _The five teenagers seated turned to face the other voice. They found a girl with electric blue eyes, dark blue hair, dressed in ripped jeans, a biker jacket, and had a half of a lightning bolt necklace. The boy with the same eyes had one that matched up perfectly._

 **Hey guys. Same as last time.**

 **Ex:**

 **Danny Blaze. Guess: Luke for person singing, Silena for girl with blue hair, Reyna for girl member of actual band, and Charles for boy with the same eyes. Character: Joey Sampter, Age 16, jumps out of a bush and scares Will.**

 **None of that is correct. Keep it fresh and cool my friends!**


	3. Chapter III

**Yes! Weirdoluvsbooks, you got it right! Please, review again this time and give me a character to use for a cameo. The girl with blue hair is Thalia, and the boy with blue hair is Jason! Also, I definitely shouldn't put that many unnamed people in a Teaser… Anyways, Weirdo, please review your character stuff as well. Remember, put the character name, age, and interaction!**

The next day, Will found a note on his porch. He read through it. It said, _Band Practice, Noon, Percy's House._ Will almost jumped out of the atmosphere when he read it, he was so excited. But, also, it was almost Noon. Will ran up to his room, grabbed his phone, and then ran out of his house and to the Jackson household. Will knocked on the door, and someone opened the door.

"Hi, I guess you're Will? The 'band' said they were waiting on you." The woman said.

"Yeah, thank you, Mrs. Jackson." Will said.

"Would you like a blue cookie?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you though."

"Well, the band is in my garage, which is the second door on the right down that hallway."

Mrs. Jackson pointed down one hallway, and Will walked down the hall, to the second door, and then he opened it. As soon as he opened it, he saw two things. First off, was that there were five chairs in front of the second thing, which was a boy with blue hair holding a guitar, in an electric blue shirt, blue jeans, and he had a necklace of a lightning bolt that was split in half. Behind him was a boy with green hair, who was holding a microphone, wearing an orange shirt with blue jeans, and he had a surfboard necklace. Then, was a girl with brown frizzy hair, who wore blue jeans and a purple shirt. She wore a necklace that had a diamond on it (Not a real one, but like the surfboard necklace.), and held two drumsticks. Last, was a boy with midnight black hair, pale skin that had an olive tone to it, a black shirt with a skull on it, an aviator jacket, black jeans, a pair of silver headphones around his neck, and he held a guitar. He also wore a skull necklace.

Will sat down in between Piper and Annabeth. Frank Zhang sat on the other side of Piper, and Danny Blaze sat on the other side of Annabeth.

"One, two, one two three four!" The green haired boy shouted.

The girl ran to the drums. The boy with black hair ran to the green haired boy's left side. The boy with blue hair ran to his right. Then, the green haired boy sang what sounded like the last bit of a song.

"Once I was seven years old, momma told me

Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely

Once I was seven years old

Seven years old."

"Guys that was awesome!" The girl on the right of Will exclaimed.

"Super cool!" The other said.

"You guys should play in the park!"

"No. We can't." A voice said from the doorway.

"Yeah. I agree. We just can't. We sing other people's songs. Not original ones." The only female member of the actual band said.

The five teenagers seated turned to face the other voice. They found a girl with electric blue eyes, dark blue hair, dressed in ripped jeans, a biker jacket, and had a half of a lightning bolt necklace. The boy with the same eyes had one that matched up perfectly.

"Thalia! Hazel! We can do it!" The boy with blue hair said.

"Jason, we both know very well that you don't go far by singing covers." The girl with blue hair, Thalia, said.

"I agree with Jason!" The boy with green hair said.

"Thank you Percy!" Jason said.

"I'm going to side with the girls on this one." The boy with black hair said.

"Come on Nico!" Percy whined.

"You're both idiots."

"Yes, yes they are." Hazel agreed.

"No! You guys could have a cool name or something!" Will said.

"Like what?" Nico asked.

"I don't know. Maybe something like, _5-born_?"

Nico scoffed. "You're an idiot as well."

"Let's have a vote." Thalia decided. "Raise your hands if you want to become a public band."

Jason and Percy raised their hands.

"Now raise your hands if you want to stay non-public."

Thalia, Hazel, and Nico raised their hands.

"Then it's decided. We stay non-public. That's said and done. We can always take another vote if one of us decides otherwise." Thalia said.

"Let me guess. Jason is the lead guitarist, Nico is the backup guitarist, Hazel is the drummer, Percy is vocals, and Thalia, you're the manager?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Thalia replied.

"Well, you guys are really good."

"Thanks."

"And I side with Jason and Percy on this one."

"I can't believe you!"

"I do, too. Sorry Thals." Annabeth said.

"Same here." Piper decided.

"And here." Frank stood up.

"You guys really do need to try it out!" Will said.

"Maybe we will, Solace. Just not yet." Nico said. **(Yes I know. We will, Solace. HAHAHAHAH! Pun absolutely intended.)**

Annabeth face-palmed.

"Stupid puns." Piper complained.

"Why do you make them?" Frank asked.

"NOOOOO PUNS PLEEEAAASE!" Danny pleaded.

Will, surprisingly, started to laugh a little. Nico smirked.

"See? Someone likes my jokes?" He said.

"Okay well I'm gonna go now." Will said, walking out of the Jackson household and back to his own.

(*^_^*)

Will came to most of the 'band' practices. He also saw Frank, Annabeth, Piper, and Danny there. The band had practices every Monday, Friday, and Saturday. About a month after the party, Annabeth asked Percy out. Jason had asked Piper out a long time ago. At one point, Thalia had just kissed Danny after a band practice. There was still a bit of awkwardness between Hazel and Frank, but it was clear they liked each other. Occasionally they went on dates, but, as far as the others knew, they hadn't kissed yet. Yet. As for Will, well, he still got wobbly knee-ed and heart-flippy whenever he was close to Nico.

Then, after one band practice, Nico said, "Hey Will, can I talk to you? Alone?"

Will's heart did a flip. "Yeah."

They walked to one corner of the garage that was far enough from the others. Then, Nico started fiddling with his thumbs.

"I was wondering, maybe, if you'd like to come over to my apartment tomorrow? I, um, need help with the lyrics to a song I'm working on." Nico asked.

Will's heat did fifty backflips, then skipped a million beats, he passed out, his heart jumped out of his mouth and ran up to Nico and kissed him, and then Will died. **(JK!)** At least, that's what happened in Will's head.

"Yeah!" Will tried not to sound too excited. "I mean, uh, sure."

"Okay, should I pick you up, or…"

"Uh, no, just, um, tell me the address or something."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

 **I know, short chapter, but this is what happens when I'm tired, waiting on a new chapter in a fanfiction, and I get HOH. BTW, I GOT HOUSE OF HADES! YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

 _Teaser:_

 _"_ _And the closer we get,_

 _The more hope that I have,_

 _And whenever we meet,_

 _I try not to fret._

 _But being this close to you,_

 _Makes my knees go weak,_

 _And I can't help,_

 _But think if we were two._

 _Young kids in love."_

 _Will could've sworn he was going to die. Someone was singing inside the apartment, their voice amazing, and Will honestly thought that he had the apartment number wrong, but he knocked on it anyways._


	4. Chapter IV

**Alright! I'm going to put your character in in this chapter. I am also assuming that your character is a girl…**

Will opened his door on Sunday afternoon and saw a slip of paper. What is it with Nico, Percy, and Jason and slips of paper?

 _'_ _Elysium Road,_

 _Thanatos Apartments,_

 _Floor 3,_

 _Apartment #132_

 _See you there!'_

Will figured that it couldn't be that far. Besides, he knew where Elysium Road was, anyways. He walked there, and then looked for Thanatos Apartments. Surprisingly, it wasn't too far. Will ran there, up the stairs to the third floor, and then started walking towards apartment 132. He saw a girl walk out of apartment 134, reading a book that had a wizard on the front. He kept walking. So did she.

"Oh, sorry!" The girl exclaimed when they bumped into each other.

"It's fine." Will said, reaching down to pick up the girl's book.

"Okay. I'm Emerald Porter, by the way. Will Solace, right? I see you when I'm walking to school."

"Do you go to Olympus High?"

"Yeah. I'm 14."

"Okay. Well, I'm meeting my friend so…"

"Yeah, alright, see you around, I guess?"

Emerald continued walking again, this time closing her book to walk. Will kept on walking. When he reached Nico's apartment, he heard something. He moved closer.

 _"_ _And the closer we get,_

 _The more hope that I have,_

 _And whenever we meet,_

 _I try not to fret._

 _But being this close to you,_

 _Makes my knees go weak,_

 _And I can't help,_

 _But think if we were two._

 _Young kids in love."_

Will could've sworn he was going to die. Someone was singing inside the apartment, their voice amazing, and Will honestly thought that he had the apartment number wrong, but he knocked on it anyways.

Nico rushed to the door. "Oh, hey, Will!" Nico's cheeks turned pink a little bit when he said Will's name. "Come on in."

"I heard singing, was that you?"

"Um, yeah."

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"Who were you singing about? Who's the song for?"

"Oh, no, I was just making a song just because."

"Is that a song for the band?"

"No."

"But-"

"We do things individually too."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah."

Will sat down on the couch that was in Nico's living room. He looked around. There was a living room with a TV, where he was, a kitchen/dining room, a small balcony, a bathroom, and another door that Will assumed led to Nico's bedroom.

"Hungry?" Nico asked.

"Uh, no." Will replied.

"Suit yourself." Nico said, grabbing an apple.

"So, the song lyrics you asked me to help you with?"

(*^_^*)

An hour later, Will had helped Nico figure out the song lyrics and he was now tired, and hungry. He walked out of Nico's apartment, and saw Emerald again.

"Hey, Will." Emerald giggled.

"Hey."

"It's been an hour."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Okay, fine it's just that-"

"Hey, Will, you forgot these." Nico said, popping his head and hand out of his door.

Nico was holding Will's earbuds. Will grabbed them, and then started jogging towards the stairs. When he got home, he ate dinner quickly and silently, then went back upstairs, and fell asleep.

(*^_^*)

Will walked into his homeroom excited. The day went by really quick. Today was yet another band practice. Will walked out of the school with the same excitement. He walked back to his house, dropped off his bookbag, and then ran to the Jackson house. He arrived just before Annabeth, Piper, and Danny. They all walked into the garage together. Then, they heard a rumbling. That was Nico. Hazel was already there. So was Jason. Thalia was hanging out near the back of the garage.

The band sang several songs, and once again, people thought that the band should be public. But of course, vetoed again.

(*^_^*)

 **Alright, that's my chapter! Solangelo is slowly beginning…Slowly…Slowly…But I may abandon this fic because I'm not good at HighSchool!AU's. So…yeah…Also, I am starting a new Solangelo fic. The Demigods' Biggest Challenge! They are sent to Olympia High School, and their ages are changed! They all become 15 years old! Oh Noez! Anyways, please read it. No teaser today.**


	5. Chapter V

**Yeah no. I'm not doing that anymore. I'm dedicating this chapter to Lay Me Down by Sam Smith, Goner by Twenty One Pilots, and Tear In My Heart by Twenty One Pilots. I imagine that Will would sing Lay Me Down and Goner to Nico, and that Nico would sing Tear In My Heart and replace 'she' with 'he'. That's my little headcanon.**

(*^_^*)

Will came over to Nico's house every Sunday for a month to help Nico with song lyrics. One day, though, Nico told him not to come over because he was feeling under the weather. Will ignored him, and came anyways. He knocked on Nico's door.

"Go away Emerald!" Nico said.

"It's not Emerald, it's Will!"

"Go away Will- wait, Will? I told you I was sick!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here."

Nico got up and opened the door. "What?"

"You're sick. I'm training to be a doctor. It's perfect practice!"

"Fine."

Will walked in. Nico laid back down on the couch where he had been.

"Open wide."

"Aaaah." Nico said, opening his mouth.

Will stuck the thermometer in his mouth, and then put his hand on Nico's forehead.

"Fever. And-" Will took the thermometer out of Nico's mouth. "101.3. Nico, I believe you are sick."

"Yeah, I already figured that out, Solace."

"I'm going to stay here and help. It's good to be fussed over once in a while."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. Now, where do you keep ice?"

"In the freezer."

Will got up and grabbed a small towel **(At my house we call them microfibers)** , then went to the freezer. He opened it, and two things caught his eye. One, a picture of Nico and Emerald hanging out at the Grand Canyon. Two, there was no ice. But, he did find a bag of frozen broccoli. And luckily, he was able to pick up the million pieces of Will's heart that fell onto the floor. At least, 9 hundred ninety-nine pieces. Sadly, one piece was lost. Somewhere under the fridge, probably. Anyways, he wrapped the broccoli up and brought it over to Nico. Then, he put the wrapped-up-broccoli on Nico's forehead. He bit his bottom lip.

 _'_ _Maybe it's just a coincidence. Maybe they were just hanging out'_ Will told himself.

"Will!" Nico's muffled voice broke through the bag of broccoli.

"What? Huh?" Will asked, startled.

"You put the broccoli on my face!" Nico exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Will apologized, taking the broccoli off Nico's face. "Crap! It's 9:30!" Will said, jumping up. "I gotta go!"

Will ran out the door, and down the stairs. He ran out of the apartment building, and kept on running until he reached his street. Then, he ran to his house. He climbed into his room through his window. He jumped onto his bed, grabbed a nearby book, and pretended to read.

"Will! Honey?" His mom called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Tacos!" She replied.

Will ran down the stairs **(Man he needs to stop running!)** to his mom. He scarfed down his taco, then ran back into his room, fell onto the bed, and fell asleep.

 **Okay, I know I deleted this, but I can't help it. I have plans for this.**

 _Teaser: The girl jumped onto Nico's back, hugging him. Nico stumbled a bit, and then she got down. Nico turned around._

 _"_ _EMERALD!" He yelled, hugging her._

 _"_ _Hey! You're squeezing me!" She exclaimed._

 _"_ _How long have you been in town?" Nico asked._

 _"_ _A little while actually."_

 _"_ _Emerald! Nico!" A boy exclaimed, running to them._

 _Will looked away. He couldn't bear to see it anymore. He ran to his car, got in, and sat on the back. He sat on the floor, crying._

 _"_ _Why did I let myself think there was something between us?" He sobbed. "That's not possible! Of course he has a girlfriend! Of course, I'm such an idiot! Why am I so stupid! Why did I let myself get attached!" Will sobbed._

 _He looked out of his window. A boy was getting on his motorcycle, and Nico and Emerald were getting on Nico's. Then, Will saw another boy on a similar motorcycle. They both had reddish-brown hair and tan skin. They wore shirts that said "1" and "2". Will sighed, cried a bit more, and then got into the drivers seat. He drove himself home, then sat in his room crying._

 **Basically, I'm evil. Can you guess who the people re that are unnamed? I BET YOU CAN!**


	6. Chapter VI

**Meh. Honestly, I'm glad this only has one OC. It would be way too hard to keep up with it all. Alright, well, yeah, I kinda had to put in some Heartbroken!Will. Don't hate me for th-*Dodges jar of greek fire*-Hey!-*Dodges pen*-STOP THAT!-*Gets hit in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush*-Okay, I deserved that. BUT I AM NOT KRONOS! Oh yeah, by the way guys, I am going to make an add-on to my profile as well. Weirdo, you are an amazing guesser! It was the Stolls! I dedicate this chapter to Good Thing by Sam Smith. Anyways…**

Will walked out of Olympus High School with a smile on his face. He was going to see Nico again, to check on him, since yesterday he had been sick. He thought about the picture of Nico and Emerald. He'd tried to forget it, but he couldn't. Then, he saw something. He saw a girl with black hair. The girl jumped onto Nico's back, hugging him. Nico stumbled a bit, and then she got down. Nico turned around.

"EMERALD!" He yelled, hugging her.

"Hey! You're squeezing me!" She exclaimed.

"How long have you been in town?" Nico asked.

"A little while actually."

"Emerald! Nico!" A boy exclaimed, running to them.

Will looked away. He couldn't bear to see it anymore. He ran to his car, got in, and sat on the back. He sat on the floor, crying.

"Why did I let myself think there was something between us?" He sobbed. "That's not possible! Of course he has a girlfriend! Of course, I'm such an idiot! Why am I so stupid! Why did I let myself get attached!" Will sobbed.

He looked out of his window. A boy was getting on his motorcycle, and Nico and Emerald were getting on Nico's. Then, Will saw another boy on a similar motorcycle. They both had reddish-brown hair and tan skin. They wore shirts that said "1" and "2". Will sighed, cried a bit more, and then got into the drivers seat. He drove himself home, then sat in his room crying.

(*^_^*)

 **(I just realized how insensitive that face is… It's smiling while I continue my evil work…)**

Will avoided Nico. He stayed far away from him. He didn't come to any class where he would have to be near Nico. He stayed at school for fifteen minutes longer than needed. He didn't go to band practices, or to help Nico out with songs. He walked around the neighborhood instead of staying home. He went to the library one day. Then the park. Then he just went to the school. But of course, you can never escape the inevitable.

"WILL SOLACE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Nico screamed at Olympus High School.

"Ugh." Will groaned, jogging to a new hiding spot.

"WILL! YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME FOREVER! YOU HAVE TO TALK TO ME EVENTUALLY!"

"Noooo…" Will murmured, now running.

"WILL SOLACE, I WILL STAND AT YOUR DOOR UNTIL I SEE YOU! I WILL STAND AT YOUR CAR! I WILL FIND YOU, WILL FREAKING SOLACE!"

"Nico di Angelo, leave me alone."

"WILL! WILL! WILL! WILL! WILL! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! I WILL FIND YOU!"

 _'_ _Screw it.'_ Will decided.

"Nico! I'm here!" Will yelled.

"Finally!" Nico said, running up to him. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not. I've been busy with stuff, and-"

"That's a pile of bull, and you know it. Now, tell me why you've been avoiding me."

"Because! Deal with it, okay! I don't want to see you anymore, so just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Will screamed, biting back tears.

"Fine. I will. I don't know why I ever thought..." Nico said, exasperated, before walking away.

Will walked slowly back to his car, got in the back seat, and let tears take over once more. He stayed in his car, crying his eyes out, until it was midnight and he needed to sleep. He slept in his car.

(*^_^*)

Will walked out of his car, his eyelids only half open. He walked into school quickly, and sat down at his desk. He almost fell asleep before class started. Then, Lou Ellen and Cecil walked in.

"Hey Will, why do you look like you cried last night without sleep?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Will murmured.

"You can tell me anything, you know." Lou told him.

"Okay." Will put his head on his desk and tried hard not to fall asleep.

"Will." A voice said from his left.

Will looked up and saw Nico. "I told you to leave me alone." Will said, without emotion.

"I'm sorry. If something happened and you need to be alone, I'll leave. But tell me, please?" Nico asked.

Nico's hair looked different. It was messy, and looked like a rat's nest. He had bags under his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot. He looked tired. And he looked… sad. If Nico looked sad because Will had told him to stay away and had avoided him, then it was probably obvious that Will had stayed awake for several days just crying.

"My-My cat died." Will lied.

"Oh. Alright." Nico said suspiciously.

"Well? Leave me alone."

"Right. Sorry."

Will did not talk to Nico for the rest of that day. Or the next. Or the next. Eventually, it had been a month since he had seen Nico with his girlfriend.

(*^_^*)

Will knew it was coming. He knew it would happen. He ignored Nico's texts. He ignored Nico entirely. So of course Nico would have to pick the day when Will had to get home to distract him. Of course. Because the universe hated Will. A lot. He was pretty sure that if there was a God, then God was laughing at Will's misfortune.

"Will!" Nico called.

Will ignored him.

"Will!" Nico called a bit louder.

Will kept walking to his car.

"WILl!" Nico yelled.

Will started running to his car.

"WILL!" Nico shouted this time.

Will grabbed his car handle, started the car as he got in, closed the door, locked it, buckled his seat belt, and then he started driving home.

"WILL GET BACK HERE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Will stopped and rolled down his window.

"Will, please, can we talk? Somewhere private? Like, the beach or something?"

"No. Now leave me alone. I don't want to see your face again. I never want to hear your voice. I don't want to live on the same street as you, go to the same school as you, or breathe the same air as you. Now if you don't leave me alone, I will move away." Will said, his voice thick with hate.

Nico stepped back. "Y-yeah. Fine. If you don't want to be around me, if-if you hate me so much, then I'll leave." Nico looked like he was biting and blinking back tears. "Don't worry, you won't have to 'breathe my air' anymore. If that's what you want th-then I'll leave. But don't you dare try and apologize."

Will didn't know why he'd said that. He couldn't believe it. Of course he had to do that. Of course he had to go and tell Nico he hated him. Why was he such an idiot? He sighed, pulled into a parking space again, crawled into the back of his car, and cried. He sobbed hard. Because now he wouldn't be able to talk to Nico ever again.

 **(*^_^*)**

 **That cat is so insensitive. It smiles as Will cries in the backseat of his car. It smiles as Nico goes home and cries because Will hates him. It just looks happy. CATS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SAD WHEN I DO MY EVIL STUFF! Hey! I found an evil minion!**

 _Teaser:_

 _Will walked into the shop without thinking. Jason had told him that's where Nico would be. Why Nico worked at 'Dionysus' Imported Wine And Beer, And Demeter's Bar!' Will had no idea._

 _"_ _Hey! You're Will, right? Well, get out. You hurt Nico, and that's all we care about. We're not going to let you hurt him anymore!" A girl with Latino skin, black hair tied in a braid and slung over her shoulder so you could see it, and brown eyes said immediately._

 _"_ _I came to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt him, and I wanted to say I'm sorry." Will replied._

 _The girl sighed. "Too bad."_

 _"_ _What do you mean!? I came here to apologize, to-to tell him I didn't mean it and you tell me 'too bad'? NO. WhErE iS NiCo." His voice sounded like he was trying desperately to stay calm, and failing._

 _"_ _He's in the back, but you are not going to-" The girl was interrupted as Will pushed past her, and stormed to the back._

 _He burst into the back of the place, and saw only shadows. Then, he recognized a pair of black pants, and almost paper-white arms._

 _"_ _NICO!" Will exclaimed, running over to him. "I came to say-"_

 _"_ _Save it. I told you to let me be, if you hate me so much, then there's no need to continue to tell me that. Rey, why is Solace in here?" Nico interrupted him._

 _"_ _Sorry Neeks. He pushed past me." The girl stated._

 _"_ _He pushed past you?"_

 _"_ _He's stronger than he looks."_

 _"_ _Excuse me, lady! MORE BEER!" A customer shouted at the girl, and Will still didn't know her name._

 _"_ _Excuse me, I have to deal with rude customers." The girl said, turning around with murder in her eyes._

 _Will shrunk away from her._

 _"_ _I'll deal with you later, Solace. No one hurts our Neeks and gets away with it."_

 _Will gulped._

 **Okay, that was the teaser! The customer is just a random person who I'm too lazy to make a name for. But who is this 'Rey'? Who is she really? I bet y'all can guess.**


	7. Chapter VII

**Yep, it's Reyna! Also, my document did a THING! I DON'T LIKE THE THING BUT IT DID THE THING SO NOW I HAVE TO RETYPE IT ALL! SCHIST COMPUTER, WHY YOU DO THE THING? Anyways, I dedicate this chapter to… 'Life Support' by Sam Smith!**

"Jason! Percy! Where can I find Nico?" Will asked, jogging to them.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"I need to talk to him."

"Well, I know where you can find him…" Jason said.

(*^_^*)

Will walked into the shop without thinking. Jason had told him that's where Nico would be. Why Nico worked at 'Dionysus' Imported Wine And Beer, And Demeter's Bar!' Will had no idea.

"Hey! You're Will, right? Well, get out. You hurt Nico, and that's all we care about. We're not going to let you hurt him anymore!" A girl with Latino skin, black hair tied in a braid and slung over her shoulder so you could see it, and brown eyes said immediately.

"I came to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt him, and I wanted to say I'm sorry." Will replied.

The girl sighed. "Too bad."

"What do you mean!? I came here to apologize, to-to tell him I didn't mean it and you tell me 'too bad'? NO. WhErE iS NiCo." His voice sounded like he was trying desperately to stay calm, and failing.

"He's in the back, but you are not going to-" The girl was interrupted as Will pushed past her, and stormed to the back.

He burst into the back of the place, and saw only shadows. Then, he recognized a pair of black pants, and almost paper-white arms.

"NICO!" Will exclaimed, running over to him. "I came to say-"

"Save it. I told you to let me be, if you hate me so much, then there's no need to continue to tell me that. Rey, why is Solace in here?" Nico interrupted him.

"Sorry Neeks. He pushed past me." The girl stated.

"He pushed past you?"

"He's stronger than he looks."

"Excuse me, lady! MORE BEER!" A customer shouted at the girl, and Will still didn't know her name.

"Excuse me, I have to deal with rude customers." The girl said, turning around with murder in her eyes.

Will shrunk away from her.

"Ignore Reyna. Or get out. She _will_ kill you." Nico said.

"Well, I want to tell you something, and then I'll leave." Will said.

"Speak. But if you're going to apologize, then it's too late. You've made your point. If you're trying to continue to tell me that you hate me, then your point's across." Nico said, sounding miserable.

"NicoI'msorryandIdon'thateyouandIwasn'ttryingtomakeyouthinkIhateyouIwasjustjealousofEmeraldbecauseshe'sdatingyouandIloveyouNicoI'mreallyreallyreallysorryandifyouhatemethenthat'sokaybutpleasejustknowthatIwasjustjealousandthatIcouldn'teverhateyoubecausethat'simpossible." Will took a breath. "Please don't hate me."

"What?" Nico asked, looking puzzled.

"Nico I'm sorry and I don't hate you and I wasn't trying to make you think I hate you I was just jealous of Emerald because she's dating you and I love you Nico I'm really really really sorry and if you hate me then that's okay but please just know that I was just jealous and that I couldn't ever hate you because that's impossible." Will repeated, slower.

"I heard that, but, wait, what? I-I thought you hated me and I didn't even get to-to tell you that I wanted to know if you would go out with me. Why are you jealous of Emerald?" Nico replied.

"I thought that Emerald was your girlfriend?"

"Solace, if you don't leave this room in five seconds, I promise that I will kill you, and then I'll use your body as a punching bag." Reyna said.

"You won't touch him." Nico said.

"Umm, Nico, I'm pretty sure that she's going to go through with tha-" Will was interrupted when he felt something crash onto his lips.

A second later he realized that Nico was kissing him. He kissed back, and put his arm around Nico.

"Okay, okay, this isn't the make out room, it's the storage room." A tall guy with black hair and blue eyes said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Dakota, you're right. Let's go somewhere else." Nico said, grabbing Will's hand.

(*^_^*)

"Nico, I love you." Will said, looking at his boyfriend intently.

"I love you too, Solace." Nico replied, looking back up at Will.

Will and Nico were laying on Nico's couch, Nico on top of Will, with his head on Will's chest. Will had his arms around Nico's chest.

"I know that, Death Boy."

"Sunshine."

"Death Breath."

"You only changed the last word."

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

"Okay." Will leaned down and kissed Nico, successfully shutting him up.

 **Okay guys! I hope you're happy! I HATE MY COMPUTER FOR DOING THE THING IT DID! Anyways, one more chapter and then this fanfic is done!**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Here we go, last chapter, and I dedicate this chapter to Twenty-One Pilots and Sam Smith!**

"Will Solace, if you hurt Nico-" Hazel started to say.

"Hazel, please don't." Nico said.

"Then I will tear you limb from limb and feed you to Reyna's dogs." Hazel finished.

"I'm not going to hurt Nic-" Will said.

"Good. Because I'll help her kill you." Reyna said.

"Why do you guys think-"

"If you hurt Nico again, we won't help you fix it." Jason said. "Well, not right away, because…"

"I'm not going to-"

"Do not hurt Nico, because I will torture you before they kill you." Percy said.

"Guys, please stop!" Nico said.

"Will, if you hurt Nico at all, even if it's an accident-"

"Bye, guys!" Nico said, grabbing Will's hand and dragging him away from the group.

"Your friends are weird."

"They're not weird, they're just… overprotective."

"I repeat, weird."

"Oh shut up."

Nico pulled Will down to him and kissed him.

"As long as you promise to _always_ do that." Will told him.

 **Okay, short chapter, I know, sorry, but hey, the Beach Life is distracting. Oh yeah, I might not be able to update my other story a lot this week. If I can get to chapter five in my story that I'm making, the new one, then we'll be lucky.**


End file.
